Two Truths One Lie Played by APH Nations
by aphfan101
Summary: The nations play two truths one lie. First up, the Axis Powers, Germany, Italy and Japan. Rated T just to be safe for some language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Let the story begin!**

 **And no, I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, and the Axis powers were gathered in Italy's house to have fun. It's been a long week, and they needed a fun weekend to release some stress.

"How about ve play a game," Germany suggested, "ve could play two truths one lie."

Japan thought it was strange Germany was suggesting that they play a game. He usually didn't play games, so Japan just smiled a nodded in agreement.

"That'a sounds like a great'a idea," Italy said as he finished his pasta, "Umm... how do you'a play?"

"Yes Germany, how do you play?" Japan asked.

"Okay, so one person has to tell two truths and one lie about themself. Zen everyone else has to guess which are zhe truths and which is zhe lie, so zhis is also a good vay to get to know more about each other. Understand?"

"Sì, Germany,"

"Okay, Italy, vould you like to go first?"

"No problemo," Italy said with confidence, "okay, two truths and one lie."

Italy thought for a minute. _One lie!_ Italy didn't like to lie nor was he good at it, and now he had to lie to his friends.

"No Germany, I'a can't. I just'a can't." the Italian cried out.

"What do you mean you can't?!" Germany yelled.

"I'a can'ta lie to you guys. You're my'a friends."

"VHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM ITALY?!" Germany shouted.

Japan tried to calm down the crying Italian. Germany looked at him and sighed.

"Tell you vhat," the German implied, "how about I go first so you can see how easy it is."

"Really, you'da do that'a for me," Italy eyes grew big, "grazie, Germany."

"Okay, Prussia once tricked me into eating a worm. I killed a bird yesterday. And I stole zhe vatch I'm vearing right now." Germany finished and looked at Japan. He seemed shocked.

"I hope none of those are true!" Japan said nervously, "but I think the lie is that you killed a bird yesterday. You wouldn't kill a bird right, Germany?"

"Vell, zat was zhe lie," Germany looked guilty, "but I killed zhe bird last veek."

There was a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Vhat I had to! It vouldn't get off my car! I don't always kill animals! Stop making me feel so guilty, Japan!"

Japan sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Okay," Germany said to change the topic, "Italy do you vant to give it a try, now?"

"Sì, Germany." Italy said with confidence.

"I'a love pasta. I'a love pizza, and...what should'a the lie be..." Italy thought for a minute," oh! my'a favorite color's blue."

"Zhe last one's zhe lie," Germany facepalmed, "it's your turn, Japan."

Japan thought carefully for a minute, "Well, I'm three thousand years old,"

Germany and Italy looked strangely at their old friend, but before they could say anything, Japan continued.

"I like sushi and I have two cats," Japan looked at the two nations waiting for their response.

"Vell, zhe last two sound true, so I'm guessing you're zat not three thousand," Germany said awkwardly hoping he was right.

"You're right! I'm not three thousand,"

"Then'a how old are'a you, Japan?" Italy piped in.

"I'm not telling you," Japan smirked.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next up is the Allies, so if you want to see more please follow/favorite/review!**

 **Also, check out my other stories!**

 **-aphfan101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Another useless meeting..." China thought to himself, "another meeting that we aren't getting anything done...what a waste of time..." China sighed as he saw watched France and England fight about something rather foolish.

They always found something to fight about. This time it was who hated who more. It wasn't a surprise they were fighting, though. Afterall, a meeting isn't complete until France and England fought.

That wasn't the only chaos in the room. Standing on a chair, America was singing the Star-Spangled Banner on the top of his lungs. All together there was a lot of noise in the room, giving China a headache. The only one that didn't seem to be bothered by any of this was Russia, and it was a little creepy.

Finally, the "hero" stopped singing and spoke up.

"The hero demands you guys to stop fighting!" America shouted at France and England.

They both looked up at America, who was still standing on a chair. England slowly removed his hands from France's throat.

"Okay, listen up," America said in his bossy heroic voice, "we have twenty minutes left, and we did nothing. So instead of doing the smart thing, and start something now, we're gonna play a game I played with Tony."

America came down from the chair to hear the response from the nations.

"Do you want to tell us what stupid game you had in mind, git?" England replied in a snobby voice.

"You're such a jerk. We're playing two truths one lie, and don't say it's dumb because me and Tony had fun playing it." America responded back.

"It's Tony and I, wanker. I'm glad you had fun playing a game teenage girls play at sleepovers." England said sarcastically.

America rolled his eyes after England's snarky comment.

"I'll go first," America said taking his seat, "Okay, I can't remember who, but I once threw up in someone elses car. I've been fired four times. And my IQ is 72."

"Well, I think zhat zhe last one is zhe lie," France answered confidently.

"That's where you're wrong, frog, because it's the second one. America was fired six times." England said.

"Dude, how did you know that?" America asked curiously.

"Yes, England that was a little weird that you didn't need to think about it." China added.

"It's very simple. He threw up in my car. He cries to me everytime he loses a job, and of course he has a low IQ." England assured himself that he knew his ex-colony better than he knew himself.

"America got fired six times, not surprised." Russia laughed, but luckily America didn't hear him.

"Okay," France piped up, "it's my turn."

"I'm gorgeous. I'm afraid of dogs, and I'm moving to a new house next week."

"The first one's definately the lie." England mumbled.

"You never told me you were moving?" America stated, "So, that has to be the lie!"

"Well I am moving, and I told you." France reminded his forgetful friend, "I knew you weren't listening."

"So, what's the lie?" America asked to change the topic.

"I'm not afraid of dogs! I'm afraid of spiders!"

"Why are you afraid of spiders?" America sensed their was a story behind this.

"Tragic story." England whispered in America's ear.

"Okay? What happened?" America was very confused.

"Just like we don't talk about the Revolutionary War, we don't talk about the spider story." England whispered in his ear and took a step back.

"So, Iggy," America called him that to annoy him, "wanna go now?"

England glared at America for what he called him.

"Fine," England already knew what he wanted to say, "I'm bored. I once had a pet monkey, and I won the lottery."

"You're not that lucky. I don't think you won the lottery." Russia joked.

"Nah, I don't think he had a monkey." America shook his head, "I don't remember him ever having a monkey. Unless it was before I was born. Is it the lie?"

England shook his head, "Russia's right. I never won the lottery. At least, not yet. I did have a monkey."

"When? Where is it now?" America was curious about this monkey.

"Well, I got it around the time you became my colony," England explained, "but oneday he just left me. I was heart broken."

"Did you take good care of him? Maybe he left you because you were mean to him." America wanted to know details.

"Yes. I gave him everything."

"How come I never saw him? When did he leave?"

"It's funny you ask," England looked down at the floor, "because he left the same day you left me."

America was stayed silent. He hated when England reminded him that he left him.

"Uh...sorry...I guess," America put his arm around England. He looked sad, but then angry and then... facepalmed?!

"Are you f*** serious?" England shouted, "I raised a moron!" England walked to the corner of the room.

"Dude, what did I do?" America asked innocently.

France walked over to America and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" America had no idea what was going on.

"For being an idiot!" France shouted and slapped him again.

"What was that for?" America wanted a real answer.

"You are the monkey!" China shouted. He was trying to comfort England, who was banging his head against the wall, trying to figure out where he went wrong.

France slapped America, again.

"And what was that for?" America was going to get France back for this.

"Nothing. Zhis is starting to become fun. Ohonohon." France joked.

"Excuse me," China spoke up, " I want to go now."

"Go for it, dude."

"Okay, well, I love Hello Kitty. One of my feet is bigger than the other. And I was once trapped in an elevator for an hour!"

"Haha! Dude, I could totally see you getting stuck in an elevator. Ha!" America mocked, "Second one's the lie!"

"Humph...it wasn't funny when it happened," the insulted Chinese man replied.

"Now it's Russia's turn, da?" Russia said suspiciously, "I think you're going to like mine."

"Umm...yea, go a-ahead," England said nervously. He didn't know what that creep was going to say.

"I'm killing my neighbor after this meeting. I strangled a cat, and I have a dead body in my basement."

They hoped none of those we're true! But two of them had to be.

"U-umm...is the l-last one t-the lie?" America asked shaking.

Russia took out his phone and took a picture.

"Haha! You should all see your faces! I'm sending this to everyone! Of course it's the lie." Russia smiled sinisterly.

"Phew. You really got us, dude. I thou-"

"I have 11 dead bodies in my basement!" Russia walked out of the room, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make it twelve."

The rest of the allies walked out of the room traumatized, and avoided Russia even more ever since.

"You know no one asked me if I wanted a turn."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Next up is the Bad Touch Trio!**

 **Please review/favorite/follow. I really like getting reviews! It motivates me to write more!**

 **Bye,**

 **aphfan101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! This is the Bad Touch Trio playing two truths one lie.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

Prussia, France and Spain, otherwise known as the Bad Touch Trio, were at France's house drinking beer, doing impressions of other nations and making prank calls. These were things they always did when they wanted to have fun.

"Hey guys," Prussia said after France prank called England, "ve always do zhe same things. Let's do something different. How about ve play two truths one lie?"

"Sure. Sounds fun, amigo." Spain replied.

"Oui, I agree, mon ami." France said as he got to get more beer. Being drunk would make this game more exciting.

"Okay, I'm going. First, I am awesome!" Prussia made sure to emphasize the "I", "Second, I'm the most awesome person in this room. Third, I-I'm just awesome!"

France and Spain sipped their beer and glared at Prussia. _How dare he call himself the most awesome person in the room?! They were all awesome!_ Prussia pointed to his watch impatiently waiting for a response.

"Umm...Prussia," Spain giggled, "those are all lies, man."

France and Spain high-fived as they cried from laughter. Prussia was raging with anger.

"Actually, zhere vas a lie,"

France and Spain were confused. _Was the lie that he wasn't awesome? Was Prussia going to admit that?!_

"I'm not zhe most awesome person in the room," Prussia said softly. He was looking out the window with his back towards France and Spain. _He was admitting it! What were the odds of that?!_ Prussia then quickly turned around.

"but I'm zhe most awesome person in zhe world!" Prussia shouted. France and Spain's jaws dropped. _Really?! What were the odds of Prussia admitting he wasn't awesome? Zero._

"Now let's play fair," France glared at Prussia, "I'll go."

"I once made England put on a dress when he was drunk, and I have a picture." France laughed, " I walked into a pole today, and Sealand once opened my laptop and...well...the background was a picture of a naked lady."

Spain and Prussia fell off the couch from laughing to hard. True or not, it was funny.

"There's no way England would we a dress." Prussia got up and grabbed another beer and took a sip. France shook his head. Prussia spat out his beer.

"Really! I want to see the picture!" Prussia demanded. He thought France had to much beer and was joking.

France pulled out his phone and scrolled through his pictures, "I'll show you, but you can't tell England."

Spain and Prussia nodded as they leaned forward. France held up his phone for them to see.

"Haha! It's so funny to see him like this!" Spain joked.

In the picture was England wearing a sparkly short red dress. Prussia was laughing so hard, he couldn't breathe.

"Okay," Spain said as the laughing got quieter, "I want to go."

"Wait, you didn't guess zhe lie."

"Right! Completely forgot about that,"

"I think Sealand saw a naked lady on your laptop," Spain explained, "and I don't think you walked into a pole."

"You're right! Although, I did walk into Poland today, and he is a Pole."

Prussia plopped onto the couch, "I'm guessing you changed your wallpaper after that."

"Oui, to a different naked lady. Ohonohon," France joked.

"Okay," Spain got up, "now it's my turn."

"Romano once caught me dancing in front of the mirror. My tomato eating record is twenty-three in seven minutes," Spain said biting into a tomato. "and I once choked on a churro, and Romano just laughed at me."

"Zhere's no vay you ate twenty-three tomatoes in seven minutes." Prussia noted.

Spain nodded, "Yes I did. Ask Romano. He witnessed it."

"Romano was dancing in front of zhe mirror, mon ami, not you." France answered with confidence, "What dance was he doing?"

"The macarena," Spain laughed. "he was singing it, too. I joined him, and then he got angry and stormed off."

Spain then stood up and started singing and dancing, "Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena..."

France and Prussia got up and joined him. They were so engrossed in their dancing, that they didn't even notice Germany walked into the room. Germany rolled his eyes and just walked away. _The less he knew, the less he cared._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Last but not least, the Nordics are next!**

 **Please follow/favorite/review. I love to know what you guys think of this!**

 **Bye,**

 **aphfan101**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last one!**

 **(Sorry if it's hard to understand Sweden. It's my first time doing him :D)**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

It was a regular Tuesday afternoon, and Iceland was relaxing in his bed. He was eating licorice while watching frozen. Iceland loved frozen. It reminded him of his big brother, Norway. He'd never tell anyone this, though.

Mr. Puffin was watching from behind him, and wouldn't stop making comments. Elsa was about to sing "Let it Go" (Iceland's favorite part) so he stuffed a piece of licorice in the irritatable puffin's mouth.

Mr. Puffin vigorously chewed through the licorice, but struggled as Iceland stuffed more.

Iceland then thought he heard a knock. He paused the movie, and got up to check. _Who could that be?_ The knock got louder and louder. _Whoever it was, clearly had no patience_. Iceland looked through the hole to see who was bothering him. Unfortunately, he saw two familiar faces.

"Icey, open up!"Denmark shouted as he rang the doorbell, "We know you're in there. Your lights are on, and we brought beer!"

Denmark proudly held up a case of beer and accidently elbowed Norway. Norway was shyly standing next to Denmark. Norway is usually hard to read, but right now, he looked like he was thinking that this was a bad idea.

Iceland sighed and opened the door. He was hoping they would just stay for a few minutes, get bored, and go bother someone else. That didn't look like it was going to happen.

"Hey, Ice!" Denmark looked at him with a stupid grin, "We want to hang out here. Have some fun! What do you say, Ice?"

Iceland rolled his eyes, "You could have told me in advance, you know, but you came all this way so come in."

Iceland led them to the living room. Denmark plopped on the couch and opened the case of beer. Norway just stayed quiet and observed Iceland. Iceland quickly looked away from his creepy brother.

Denmark handed a beer to Norway, but he just shook his head. Then he turned to Iceland.

"Wanna beer, Ice?" Denmark held the beer up high. Iceland shook his head.

Denmark shrugged and took a sip of beer. He laid back and put his feet on the coffee table. _He was really making himself at home_. Then there was a sudden knock. _Who was it, now?_

Denmark looked up, "I forgot to tell you, but I invited Sweden and Finland, too."

Iceland walked to the door, aggravated. It was nice his friends were coming over, but today, he really just wanted to be alone. Iceland cracked a wiry smile. _This isn't so bad. Maybe I should stop being so negative._

Iceland opened the door. Standing there was Sweden, serious as usual, and cheery Finland next to him.

"Hi Iceland! Are Denmark and Norway here, yet?" Finland said bubbling with joy.

"Yea, they're here."

"Great! Thank you so much for hosting this, Iceland!" Finland nudged Sweden to say something.

"Y'a, th'nk y'u." Sweden mumbled.

When they came to the living room, Denmark and Norway were talking. As Finland and Sweden sat down, Denmark got up.

"Okay, now that we're all here, let's play a game!" Denmark grabbed another bottle of beer. This was his fourth one!

"Wonderful! I love games!" Finland smiled.

"Wh't g'me?"

"Glad you asked Svede," Denmark shouted, "Norway and I were talking, and I think we should play mafia, but Norway thinks we should play two truths one lie. So let's have a vote!"

"Two truths one lie!" Everyone said together.

"Okay, I'll go first!" Denmark hollered, "I dye my hair this color. I've had three cases of beer today, and I've been arrested before."

Iceland stared at the beer case. It was almost empty, and it hadn't even been an hour. Iceland figured it was true. Denmark was probably arrested before, so that meant that he didn't dye his hair.

"You don't dye your hair, right?"

"No, I do. My hair's a little darker than this."

"Okay, so what's the lie?" Finland asked curiously.

"I drank four cases of beer today! One for breakfast, one for after breakfast, one for a snack, one for lunch and one for another snack." The Dane nodded his head.

"Denmark that's five." Norway said quietly.

"Okay, Mr. know-it-all, wanna go next?"

Norway nodded, "I once walked into a wall and broke my nose. I'm wearing someone else's underwear right now, and I sing "Let it go" when no one's around."

"The f'rst 'ne is the l'e," Sweden said as if his mouth was glued, "Y'u n'v'r br'ke y'ur n'se."

"Wow! Sweden's actually playing!" Denmark joked, "I thought he'd just sit there, and be no fun!"

"I've dec'ded to be m're s'cial." Sweden explained.

"Anyway," Norway interrupted, "Sweden's right."

"Wait, who's underwear are you wearing? And why?" Iceland asked.

"Not your business, little brother." Norway grinned.

Iceland looked threatingly at Norway, but before he could say anything, Finland began his turn.

"I bought everybody's christmas presents already. I've been skydiving before, and I have a nail biting problem."

Finland looked down at his nails. They were chewed up and disgusting looking.

"It's only April!" Denmark exclaimed, "Why did you buy presents already?"

Finland giggled, "Because I can't wait for Christmas!"

"You're too afraid to go skydiving," Iceland indicated, "It must be the lie, right?

"That's right Iceland! You should go next."

Iceland cleared his throat, "I made every green light on the way to work yesterday. I only sleep on my stomache, and I can't swim."

"I think the lie is that you sleep on your stomache." Denmark said positively, "You probably can't swim."

Iceland was insulted, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just saying you're not very active. It's nothing to be offended about."

"You're not either active. You just sit around and drink beer all day."

"Anyone forgetting that Iceland said he made every green light. I think that's the lie. He's not that lucky." Norway piped in.

"Okay you're both wrong!" Iceland was very irritated, "the lie was that I couldn't swim, because I can, Denmark."

There was a short silence until Sweden spoke up, "Okay, Iceland c'n sw'm n'w it's my t'rn."

"I h've a t'ttoo. I 'nce g't h't by a c'r, and I h've a cr'sh on pewdiepie."

Everyone was astonished by what Sweden said. He told them some dark secrets.

"Well, wh't 're y'u wa'ting f'r," Sweden started getting impatient.

"Ummm," Denmark thought hard. "the lie is that...you don't have a tattoo."

Sweden sighed and rolled up his sleeve. On his wrist was a tattoo of the Swedish flag. The Nordics looked and gasped. Sweden rolled his sleeve back down.

"So, you have a tattoo," Finland half smiled, "You never told me about this, haha."

"Okay, is the lie that you have a crush on pewdiepie?" Iceland inquired.

"No, I h've a cr'sh on h'm. The lie is th't I w's n'ver h't by a c'r."

And with that, Sweden got up and motioned to Finland that they're leaving. Denmark and Norway waved goodbye as Iceland walked them out the door. Iceland was hoping that he'd see Denmark and Norway would be getting ready to leave when he came into the living room. Then he could finally get back to his movie. Sure enough when he walked into the living room, Norway and Denmark were getting their coats on.

"Hey thanks again, Icey!" Denmark showed his appreciation.

"Maybe we could do it again." Norway suggested.

"Yea, maybe we can," Iceland wouldn't admit this, but he actually liked playing with them.

"I've got one more truth to tell," Iceland looked at the floor.

Denmark and Norway looked at Iceland. What could it be?

"I was watching Frozen before you came, because it reminds me of Norway," Iceland admitted.

He gave Norway a big hug and walked them both out the door.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who read all of them!**

 **Please review. I would like to know what you thought.**

 **Check out my profile.**

 **Bye,**

 **aphfan101**


End file.
